


Intoxicating

by Aniel_H



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_H/pseuds/Aniel_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce probably should've realized he had created a monster long time ago. Fortunately, he regrets nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short drabble but I just couldn't stop! After BvS I needed some smut so I wrote this. I hope you guys'll enjoy it! I would also like to point out that Bruce does have safeword!

Bruce was kneeling on the cold, almost freezing floor. His wrists were tied to a spreader bar that rested on his shoulders, behind his neck and the blindfold on his eyes was keeping him from seeing the room.

He was naked, which was a bit uncomfortable because the air in the room was about as warm as the floor on which he was kneeling... which wasn't very warm. He had been here for a long time. Bruce wasn’t one who experienced soreness often but his knees hurt like hell at this point.

But the most importantly, he felt someone’s look on his body. He felt the eyes exploring his body as if their owner was a lion seeing a delicious prey in the form of a lone antelope. He knew exactly when the other person moved even though he didn’t see nor hear it.

Bruce’s betraying body went stiff without him intending to. He couldn’t move and he wasn’t even sure if he’d do it even if he would have the opportunity to do so. The worst was he knew that the other person moved but he had no idea what expect. It was terrifying but the excitement of it also changed the blood in his veins into lava. He desperately wanted more, wanted to be even more terrified.

Then, there was a hand in the hair on the back of his head. The owner of those strong, unforgiving fingers gave him a short moment to prepare before he jerked his head back. He whined as he felt himself falling but before his back could hit the floor, there was a leg supporting him and breaking his fall.

The heat of the living muscle under his back and the strong grip in his hair was comforting and he wanted nothing more than to feel more of both of it – the warmth, and the power of the person behind the touches.

“Do you enjoy this, Bruce?” The man heard the depth and darkness of Clark’s voice right by his ear and he moaned again, at the light touch of his partner’s lips, brushing his earlobe, and Bruce’s whole body trembled with craving for more.

Clark chuckled – it hadn’t been his usual, soft and light chuckle, but something dark, hungry, and hypnotic, sending Bruce deeper into his own desire but not far enough.

But Clark’s chuckle was nothing in comparison to how the Superman kissed or rather attacked his neck – the alien first gently napped on his neck. He received a groan from the man under him that quickly changed into a loud whine when Clark bit down, harshly, surely leaving behind a bruise that would last for days.

Bruce leaned back, yearning for more contact of the warm body behind him, and this time, Clark granted his wishes and suddenly, it wasn’t a leg but solid chest that kept him from falling on his back. Bruce felt his body shiver again on the realization that while he himself was naked, Clark had kept his suit on. The billionaire moaned loudly when Clark waved his hips and his hard erection pressed against the small of Bruce’s back.

But he didn’t have time to think about it for too long, because suddenly, Clark’s hands were all over his body. First, he dug his fingers into Bruce’s thighs and scratched him there. Bruce cried with pain and pleasure and spread his knees a bit further apart. His cry was swallowed in the next second, when Clark grabbed him by the chin, turned Bruce’s head to the side and kissed him.

It was as if Bruce’s lips were crushing under the strength and he opened his mouth to welcome that heat inside his mouth. Clark didn’t need any further invitation and forcibly pushed his tongue into Bruce’s mouth almost savagely, nothing like people would imagine Superman to be.

Bruce felt as if Clark was all over him, as if he was too close to the sun and the sun was going to swallow him up, but he couldn’t let go. He felt like Icarus.

The kiss was a bit awkward given the angle but neither of the men cared. When Clark moved his hand up and pinched Bruce’s nipple painfully, the man in his hold groaned. Then, before he knew what was happening, Clark broke the kiss, leaving both men’s lips swollen, and pushed him down.

Bruce face hit the cold floor under them. The posture Bruce was now in was uncomfortable – his face on the floor, his ass in the air and his wrists still tied to the spreader bar on his shoulders. Fortunately, Clark made up for the discomfort when he first stroked him not too gently across the scars on his back, and then suddenly slapped his ass.

Bruce groaned loudly and jerked at the sudden sensation. He felt the movement behind him, knew Clark was getting undressed, knew he was pulling out his cock. Bruce’s mouth went dry and he wanted nothing more than to yell at Clark to hurry up but he couldn’t get the words out of his mouth.

Clark’s hand found his hip and he dig his fingers into the skin, making his lover whine again and leaving marks of his fingers on him. Bruce was almost desperate to beg. Almost.

“Bruce,” Clark spoke for the first time, his voice ringing in the room. It was a low drawl, very unlike how he usually sounded, and it made Bruce whine again and tense up.

“Bruce,” the Kryptonian repeated with a hint of impatience in his tone. But Bruce couldn’t answer, he needed more, needed to be pushed some more. When Clark didn’t receive any answer, he snarled like an animal and grabbed the billionaire’s hair and pulled him backwards, harshly.

Bruce moaned.

“Are you going to be this way tonight, Bruce?” the alien growled through gritted teeth, and slapped his ass again.

Bruce still refused to say anything. He felt how Clark pulled away from him and he was met with the coldness again. He didn’t hear any footsteps or movement but he knew that Clark didn’t leave him in the room.

Then, out of sudden, fingers grasped his chin and painfully pulled him back up on his knees. Bruce gulped, involuntary, and instinctively tilted his head back, exposing his throat submissively.

“Your attitude doesn’t match your posture,” Clark informed him, his tone cold and unforgiving.

Before Bruce even had the chance to say anything (not that he would anyway), he was slapped across his face. It came as a surprise and the billionaire grunted when he fell on the floor ungracefully, and his face hit the floor again.

There was ringing in his ears but he didn’t have any chance to react, because Clark grabbed his hair again and pulled him back up. Bruce whined tiredly but the sound was hushed him with hard, bruising kiss.

Unfortunately, the kiss was over before Bruce could really get into it and Clark pulled away. Bruce grunted again and leaned forward where Clark was a second ago to seek more. The Kryptonian growled warningly and wrapped his fingers around Bruce’s throat but didn’t really squeeze, just kept him away.

A soft almost unhearable sob escaped Bruce’s lips, and even though the billionaire couldn’t see because of the blindfold, he knew the sound made the Kryptonian smile. Suddenly, he felt a hand caressing his face, gently.

It sent shivers down Bruce’s spine and he leaned into the touch. Clark chuckled, sounding a bit out of the character, but he quickly got back into it when he started to scratch his skin from the shoulders down. Slowly, his nails dug into the skin, burning and hurting. It drew ragged growl from his mouth. Clark chuckled again, this time much more darkly, and twisting Bruce’s nipples.

Bruce let out a sound that was almost like a snarl but it was swallowed with Clark aggressive and punishing kiss. This one was long, full of teeth and biting and he didn’t stop twisting his nipples; it almost got Bruce where he wanted to be.

Clark broke the kiss suddenly, making the other man moan at the loss of contact.

“Be good,” Clark told him warningly and then stopped touching him.

Bruce answered with a grunt and restlessly clenched his fists. He received a slap for it which he had expected, then Clark yanked his hair and tilted his head backwards so hard, Bruce would land on his back if the Kryptonian let go of it.

“You are not making this easy for yourself, Bruce,” Clark growled in his ear before biting the earlobe. Bruce whined painfully and his body jerked involuntarily, making him lean back more than he had expected.

Clark quickly wrapped his arm around Bruce’s waist to prevent him from falling down on his back. He didn’t say any comforting words though, and instead sucked at his neck possessively. The sucking quickly changed into biting, and soon Bruce was whining and grunting at the pain strangely mixed in pleasure and sent shivers down his spine.

Too soon, Clark pulled away again, this time at the cold that hit him. He loved the heat the Kryptonian always provided when he touched Bruce but he also loved the coldness Clark left him in when he withdrew from him.

“Open your mouth,” Clark ordered.

Bruce clenched his jaw stubbornly and didn’t comply. The Kryptonian waited for few seconds, before grabbing the other man firmly by his chin again. “I told you,” he snarled at Bruce. “To open your mouth. I won’t ask you again.”

Bruce’s heart was beating like crazy, and he was amazed that he could still hear Clark over the sound of his own heartbeat.

After a short moment, he finally parted his lips. Clark didn’t praise him for it, instead he moved his hand over Bruce’s skull slowly, as if to remind him that he could crush it any moment if he wanted to, and tightened his fingers in Bruce’s hair once more, all while he slowly caressed his cheek with the other, and then ran his thumb across the billionaire’s lips.

Bruce instinctively licked it, and when Clark allowed it, he sucked the thumb into his mouth, teased it and caressed it, and hollowed his cheeks around it, giving it everything he had.

He heard Clark’s breathing heating with desire and he wanted to hear more. But Clark ruined his plans when he pulled his thumb out with soft groan escaping the Kryptonian’s lips. Bruce didn’t whine but his mouth went wet because he knew what was probably going to happen next.

And it did happen; he heard Clark meeting the ground with his feet, then making one sure, confident step before the billionaire felt something on his lips.

When it came to either sex or blowjob, Clark never took it easy, and Bruce hungrily opened his mouth, welcoming Clark’s cock as if nothing else in the world mattered. He started to suck immediately with greed and need for more.

He heard the alien grunt approvingly at Bruce’s initiative but before the billionaire could really get to it, Clark grabbed his head by hair in solid grip that didn’t allow him to move very much.

The Kryptonian thrusted into Bruce’s mouth without any warning, making him choking slightly, and Bruce tried to pull away teasingly (not that he really wanted to), Clark held him in place.

Bruce loved giving head and not only because it gave Clark pleasure. No, it made Bruce feel almost high, the salty taste in his mouth, the way the world around him went quiet, and God, the feeling of the soft skin on his lips and all over his tongue. And with Clark, it fast and dirty and rough and it made him feel like he didn’t have any other choice and that aroused Bruce even more.

Clark was pushing Bruce’s head the way he wanted it while mercilessly shoving his cock down Bruce’s throat. In the matter of seconds, Bruce’s face was wet with spit, and Clark’s precome, and occasional tear as the billionaire tried to keep his gag reflex in check. And just when Bruce thought he was going to choke again, Clark pulled away, his breathing ragged.

A soft whine escaped Bruce’s lips and he made the mistake to lean over to chase Clark’s member. However, the Kryptonian still held him by his hair, he chuckled darkly and ran his thumb across Bruce’s lips again.

“Oh, Bruce,” he told the kneeling man. “You should see yourself right now. You look like a wreck.”

Bruce whimpered.

Clark was just watching him like this for few minutes before ordering: “Face on the floor.”

The other man shook his head, disobeying on purpose. Clark yanked his head back with a low growl. “Should I make you?”

Yes. Do that.

Bruce didn’t say his thoughts out loud and Clark slapped him again, not hard enough to leave bruises, but hard enough to make Bruce’s eyes wet. While he was hearing ringing in his ears from the impact, Clark put his foot on his chest and started to push slowly.

Bruce grunted when he was forced to lie down with his legs were still bent at knees. It was uncomfortable and hurtful and Bruce was enjoying it so fucking much. He grunted when his back met the hard floor, his knees completely bent.

He felt Clark sit down, spreading his knees as far as possible without hurting the other man. Sometimes, Clark would tell Bruce that he loved how flexible he was. Today was not one of those days, and instead, Clark’s huge, hot hands ran across Bruce’s chest before he dug his nails into the soft skin, making Bruce squirm and moan.

Then, in the next moment, there were fingers wrapped around Bruce’s erection and he choked at the contact with Clark’s hot skin. When the alien pumped his cock, Bruce thrusted his hips up, despite the pain, to created more of the sinfully delicious friction. He was rewarded by another pinch on his nipples, and Bruce whined.

“Clark,” he practically begged, completely desperate at this point, and his voice was raspy from being quiet for so long. “Please.”

The Kryptonian laughed but it was nothing like his usual cheerful laugh, no, this one was cold and cruel and it made Bruce shiver in anticipation. The Kryptonian knew that Bruce was slowly breaking.

“Do you think you deserve it?” Clark asked, breaking the touch with Bruce and pulling away.

“No,” Bruce did _not_ sob.

“Then shut up!” Clark growled and slapped the other man’s cock, making him whimper helplessly.

Then, his lover dug his fingers into Bruce’s hips and turned him around so Bruce would lie on his stomach.

“Get on your knees,” Clark ordered.

Bruce didn’t obey and the other man slapped his ass again. The billionaire whined but still refused to comply which only made Clark slap him some more. It was painful and soon, Bruce felt the sweet pain, bringing him closer to the high he was so desperately reaching for. He was squirming and moaning, and every time he got too far from Clark, the other man dragged him back by his legs or by his hips. Bruce distantly thought he created a monster when he started to do this with the other man because, damn, Clark was absolutely merciless right now.

Finally, Clark grew too tired with Bruce and lifted up his hips to the position he wanted Bruce to be in. The billionaire whined, his neck uncomfortably bent, and his ass exposed in almost humiliating way.

“Clark,” he started but whatever else he was going to say died on his hips when Clark slapped his ass again.

“I said shut up until you have something meaningful to say to me!” Clark grunted, and there was a sound of opening something.

Before Bruce could fully realize what it was, he felt cold fingers abruptly pushing inside of him.

The billionaire whined at the slight pain and tried to get away from Clark, his body and instincts betraying him.

Clark growled at him, moved closer, and without pulling his fingers out of him, he grabbed Bruce’s head with his other hand and pushed him to the ground.

Bruce found the helplessness as Clark was harshly and cruelly stretching him intoxicating. He needed more, so much more. Clark pushed third finger inside him and Bruce howled at the pain and pleasure because the Kryptonian knew exactly where to push to bring him where he needed to get.

“Let it go, Bruce,” he heard Clark whisper darkly as he tightened the grip on Bruce’s hair. “Just let it go.”

And Bruce wanted to, desperately wanted to let go but today it was so difficult. He knew he was going to get there any second, knew he was close but not quite there yet.

A desperate whine escaped his lips that changed into a heated one when Clark bit him on his hip, surely leaving behind terribly looking bite mark.

The stretching was agonizing. Clark was fingering him roughly seemingly without any care what he was doing to the other man, and finding the right spot that made Bruce scream and over and over slowed down just when Bruce thought he was going to come.

“Not yet, Bruce,” Clark grumbled and bit him again. “Not until you get there.”

And that was it. Bruce felt how his body finally let go, the wave of endorphins hitting him suddenly, and a real cry escaped his mouth. He felt like there was nothing else except for Clark and him, like nothing mattered.

As if from distance, he heard himself beg: “Please, god, Clark.”

He heard Clark chuckle, and then he pulled the fingers out, leaving Bruce empty and needing for more. “Clark, please…please, just fuck me… fuck me, Clark.”

“Finally,” Clark purred and positioned himself behind Bruce, caressing the bruised skin on his hips almost tenderly. “Are you going to be a good boy for me now, Bruce?”

“Yes, oh god, yes,” Bruce knew he was babbling. “Anything you want, just please… Clark.”

Clark laughed, as high on endorphins as Bruce was in the moment, and thrusted forward as harshly and as cruelly as he was stretching the other man moments ago, and Bruce went completely wild.

He screamed, clenched his fists in the spreader bar, crying for more.

And when Clark shoved inside him using his superspeed (but not enough that would hurt him), Bruce started to sob loudly. He realized he was saying Clark to keep going, to fuck him, to wreck him, and Clark complied to every plead.

He was hitting Bruce’s prostate every time, fast and hard, low grunts escaping his throat, and his fingers were digging into Bruce’s hips. Bruce was sobbing desperately, short staccato moans were escaped his lips, and each thrust drew new noise out of him.

“Will you come for me untouched, Bruce?” Clark asked darkly after an especially hard thrust that made the other man howl with pleasure.

“Yes!” Bruce cried out, tears rolling down his face.

Clark laughed, leaned forward and scratched the billionaire across his back.

Bruce whined, and his mind went blank, his body was seizing up as his cock twitched violently as he came. Clark fucked him right through his orgasm, never stopping, and Bruce heard himself moan after few minutes when he felt Clark coming inside him.

Neither of them moved for few minutes, both catching their breaths, slowly coming back down to the reality. Clark was, as usually, the first one to recover, and soon, the Kryptonian pulled out, making the man under him whine tiredly.

He felt a hand on his back, softly and gently caressing the abused skin.

“I’m going to take the blindfold off, okay?” Clark informed him, the cruelness no longer in his voice, leaving behind only affection and love.

Bruce grunted approvingly; he wasn’t one to talk so early after a scene. Clark hummed and then the billionaire felt the strong hands on his head, stroking him and playing with his hair for a moment, to give Bruce time to prepare, and then the alien took the blindfold off.

Bruce’s bedroom was dark and cold, and he was kneeling on the wooden floor right in front of his balcony. It was the coldest place in the room; plus, Bruce always turned the heating off in the bedroom before scenes because he enjoyed the coldness during scenes (and how Clark was so hot in contrast).

The moon was high in the sky and somewhere in the back of his mind, Bruce was thinking if the kids were already back from patrol.

He was looking outside while Clark uncuffed him and then gently massaged his wrists. In a moment, Bruce felt strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled to Clark’s chest, feeling still a bit out of his body, like he was water and Clark was the only thing that gave him the shape.

He immediately felt soft kisses on his neck, shoulders and earlobe. The billionaire heard himself almost purr at the soft treatment. He’d never admit it but he loved the aftercare and the affection Clark was showering him with after the scenes almost as much as he loved the scene alone.

“Should I turn the heating back on?” Clark asked him, his hands tenderly stroking Bruce’s stomach.

Bruce thought about it for a second, then shook his head. He didn’t want Clark to let go of him yet.

“Okay,” Clark murmured into his skin, sounding like he knew exactly what was going on in Bruce’s head, and maybe he really did, because in the next moment, Bruce felt the arms unwrapping around him only to slid under his shoulders and knees, and Clark gently moved him to the bed.

Bruce grunted annoyingly but only for the show.

Clark wrapped a blanket around the billionaire and then pulled him into his lap, and showered his shoulders with another wave of soft kisses.

A satisfied hum escaped Bruce's lips without him intending it, and he fully relaxed into the embrace, letting his head rest against Clark's shoulders.

After several minutes, Clark reached for a glass with orange juice he had left on the bedside table before the scene started, and handed it to his lover.

Bruce mumbled: “Thank you.” His voice was raw from his previous moaning, and as he drank the cold juice, the warmth from Clark's body and the blanket started to spread to his limbs.

“Do you want some more?” Clark asked when Bruce drank all the juice and put the glass aside.

Bruce shook his head again. He still didn’t want Clark’s comforting presence to leave him.

“Okay,” Clark smiled into the skin on Bruce’s nape. “So, did you like it?”

The man in his arms awkwardly turned around so he would lie on Clark chest to chest, and looked the reporter in his bright blue eyes with soft smile playing on his lips. “Yes.”

“Okay,” Clark grinned and kissed him, softly, sweetly, giving all his love into it.

When Clark started to caress his back, Bruce purred again, laying down on Clark like a giant cat, and hid his face into the crook of the alien’s neck. He asked: “What about you?”

“It was great,” Clark admitted, then grinned some more, and with mischievous spark in his eyes offered: “Maybe next time, we could try spreader bar for legs, too.”

Bruce couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped him. “I created a monster when I introduced you to all of this, didn’t I?”

Clark laughed and kissed him again. “You certainly did.” He said between the kisses.


End file.
